


When Link's Fly

by plutoshero



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: and projecting that onto link, like really this is just a petty fic about how much i dont like revali, revalis a dick, zelink if u squint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-05
Updated: 2018-07-05
Packaged: 2019-06-05 13:38:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15171866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/plutoshero/pseuds/plutoshero
Summary: Takes place after recovered memory #2, Revalis Flap. (so in the past right after whats in the memory happened)Revalis an asshole and Link is sick of it so he comes up with a plan to make Revali eat his own words.  A plan that requires very tricky magnesis work, some minecarts, and not being afraid of heights.Based off of a real thing you can do with the mine carts: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Q5VqW5YvMJs&t=20s





	When Link's Fly

“‘Good luck sealing the Darkness!’” The blue clad hero sneered, mocking under his breath how the Rito Champion had mocked him earlier that morning. Link knew he shouldn’t fight with the other Champions, but that damned blue bird never failed to tick him off.

Once, noticing his agitated state, the Princess had convinced him that Revali’s arrogance was just a cover to hide any insecurities he might have. Link had accepted that until the next conversation he had with Revali, where he was once again rubbed the wrong way. Insecurities be damned, they all had their issues. Doesn’t mean you treat everyone else like shit.

So here he was, marching towards Zelda’s temporary hut in Rito Village, hours after the arrogant bird had challenged him yet again. He knew he was being unprofessional and that he should just keep his stoic expression and ignore it like usual, but he was sick of it. Someone had to knock that fucker off his high horse.

He took a deep breath, composing himself so as to not tip off Zelda, then knocked on the wood to her hut. She glanced up from her work for just a second to see who it was before permitting him to enter.

“Princess…” Link cleared his throat and she looked up at him curiously. It wasn’t often he started a conversation, though when he did it was usually important. “I understand I shouldn’t, but I have a favor to ask. Two actually.”

Now he certainly had Zelda’s attention. In all his time as her keep she couldn’t recall him ever asking a favor from anyone, especially herself.

“Yes? Go on.”

He hesitated in his response, internally debating if he should just tell her to forget it, apologize, and leave. He took another deep breath.

“I was hoping you would let me borrow the Shekiah Slate for a short while, and...grant me permission to leave your side for a few hours. I will return it as soon as I’m back.”

Normally she would jump at the chance to finally have some alone time without him hovering nearby, but never in her wildest dreams had she thought he would be the one to suggest it. And borrowing the Shekiah Slate? Just what was on his mind…?

“Where do you plan to go?”

“I wanted to explore and do some experimenting with the magnesis. I can record everything I do with it if you’d like?”

“I...suppose that would be alright. I know you have impeccable memory, if you’re unable to physically log your findings, relay it to me so i can.”

He nodded in agreement and graciously accepted the ancient device. He dipped his head in thanks, and dismissal, then left her hut. He left the village, trying not to rush and cause suspicion, fingers itching at the Slate. As soon as he was out of the front guards sight he opened the map, searching for his destination.

The hero smirked, pressing a button and dematerializing to fast travel to Death Mountain. Payback time, birdbrain.

Link stumbled as he landed at the volcano, still not quite used to fast travelling. He downed a heat resistance potion and made his way to a railroad track. Finding a cart, he hopped in, using a bomb to propel it forward. He wasn’t entirely certain this would work, but it was the best idea he had to make that stupid Rito eat his words.

At the end of the tracks waited another railroad cart. Link got out of the one he was in, and carefully using the magnesis power in the Slate, he lifted that one up, and lowered it horizontally onto the other. He struggled to keep his giddiness inside; it was actually working! But now for the really tricky part.

Link climbed onto the top cart and aimed the magnesis at the cart under it. Tilting the Slate up made the cart mimic its movement, lifting off the ground in the process.

“Oh, fuck yes!” Link smiled widely, a wicked glint in his eyes. However, in his excitement he tilted the Slate too far and was toppled back onto the volcanic ground with a hefty ‘oof’. It didn’t shake his enthusiasm though; this could really work! He’d have to be careful, but he would get the hang of it.

So he got back on and lifted the carts again, this time with more precision. Pushing the Slate away from himself resulted in the flying cart contraption to move forward. Whenever he tilted it, his ride would turn in that direction. Slowly at first, but gaining speed as he gained confidence, Link flew as fast as he felt safe to Rito Village.

As Vah Medoh came into view Link practically bounced with anticipation and excitement. He had pre planned so many witty lines, he hoped he would get the chance to use some, or even remember them in the heat of the moment. Upon closer inspection, the hero could see Revali circling the Divine Beast, no doubt practicing his Gale again. Good. At least he was doing actual work.

Revali however, did not notice the flying object until it was much closer, and when he did his bow was immediately drawn. Nothing flying this high at that speed was good news. As it got closer he saw not a Rito, but a tuft of golden hair, a blue tunic, and a wheeled metal contraption he had never seen before. No good news was right.

“Tell me I can’t get up here on my own again! Do it bastard!” Link's eyes lit in furious triumph. Before the Rito could respond, he was almost knocked into by the unyielding knight. He squawked, sidestepping, and his shock quickly turned to anger. He glared at Link, returning his bow to his back.

“You think you can best me with that machine? You still needed its aid to reach this height! You have proven nothing except that you are childish and that you only look up at me.” Link caught his smirk as he managed to turn his contraption back around. Goddess how he wished he could knock a shock arrow and shoot him without falling from the sky.

“Though I have to admit, it’s almost impressive that you put that together just to spite me. If only you put that much work into everything else you did, maybe you wouldn’t need to hold my wing while I defeat Ganon!”

Link’s nose wrinkled and he pushed the carts forward, a challenge in his eyes. Revali just laughed at him.

“Are you wanting to race me? I suppose if you like the taste of defeat and want the Princess to look at you in further shame, then be my guest.” His voice dipped dangerously low, a cold smirk on his face. He knew he pushed the right buttons when Link’s hair bristled at the mention of Zelda.

All witty comebacks forgotten, Link wordlessly moved next to the blue bird, facing the village.

“If by some nonexistent chance you were faster than me on that, let’s test your percission as well. First one through Rito Village, and landing on Vah Medohs beak, is the winner.”

Link nodded. “On three. One...Two...Three!” And the two took off. They both dove for the entrance to the village and for just a moment, Link wanted to beat the shit out of himself. There was no way he could beat Revali in a race! No matter how much he hated the guy, he could at least admit the Rito’s strengths! And he was without a doubt the fastest creature in Hyrule, and quite possibly the most dexterous! He was gonna make a fool of himself! And worse, someone in the village may get hurt as they sped through it!

However, those thoughts left as quickly as they had appeared, his competitive nature once again taking control. Link tilted his carts dangerously steep in an attempt to catch up to the Rito already ahead of him. He pulled up at the last second, skimming the ground by a bridge, and headed into the village. Revali was shouting at people to get out of the way up ahead, barely in sight at this point. Link prayed to the Goddess to go faster, apologizing each time he almost hit someone as he attempted to catch up.  
Of course with his luck, he saw a flash of gold, heard the start of his name, then a yelp as his carts almost crashed. He glanced back at the Princess holding onto him awkwardly as she tried to catch her footing on the moving device.

“Link?! What in Hylia’s name are you doing!?” Zelda had to shout to be heard over the wind. She managed to stand behind him, her arms wrapped around him for support, hair blowing wildly in the wind. Link should stop. He should definitely stop and make sure the Princess hadn’t gotten hurt. He needed to stop this silly race and be the bigger man.

“Hold on tight, Princess!” Link shouted back at her, returning his attention to the path ahead. He pushed the Shekiah Slate further forward in an attempt to close the space that had formed in his stumble. He heard Zelda yelp again and felt her bury her face in the back of his tunic to protect herself from the wind. He was gonna be in so much fucking trouble when this was over.

After winding their way up through the village, they were once again airborne, taking off towards Vah Medoh again. The silhouette of Revali could be seen nearing the Divine Beast and Link pushed the carts into a final desperate push to win. It was useless though, the blue Rito had landed long before the combined carts rolled apart on the ancient beak.

“Ha! I won! Of course I did, it was foolish of me to hope you’d at least be some sort of competition.” Link glared at Revali as he stumbled off his device as it fell apart, turning just in time to catch Zelda and keep her from hurting herself as she fell out.

He braced himself for a scolding. He needed to stop fighting with Revali. He used the Shekiah Slate for an attempt at petty revenge. He was being unprofessional and reckless. What he didn’t expect to hear were the bells of her laughter.

Zelda held onto his arms, a bit dizzy from the sudden landing, a bright smile blinding him like the sun. Links heart soared as he was blessed by her rare genuine smile and laugh. 

“That was so much fun!” The Princess looked at her knight, attempting to fix her adorabley windswept hair. “How did you know you could do that?”

Link gave a shrug, rubbing the back of his neck with a sheepish grin.

“Can we do it again!? I want to steer this time, show me how!” Zelda took the Shekiah Slate from Link and attempted to put the rail carts back together. Link wrapped an arm around her and showed her how to tilt the device properly.

He glanced back at Revali, whose gloating smirk faded as he was flipped off and Link’s own triumphant smile grew. Did you really win, birdbrain?


End file.
